Datei:I'm Still Standing Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung I'm Still Standing by Elton John is featured in Big Brother, the fifteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Artie and Quinn. It is the first of their two duets in this episode. They sing the song in the choir room for the New Directions assuring that Quinn is okay following the car accident in On My Way and how she is still "standing" despite being in a wheelchair. LYRICS: Quinn: You could never know what it's like Your blood like a winter freezes just like ice And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use Artie: And did you think this fool could never win Well look at me, I'mma coming back again I got a taste of love in a simple way But if you need to know while I'm still standing Artie with New Directions: You just fade away Quinn and Artie with New Directions harmonizing: Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid I'm still standing after all this time Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind Quinn and Artie with New Directions: I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah Quinn with New Directions harmonizing: Once I never could hope to win You starting down the road leaving me again Artie: The threats you made were meant to cut me down And if our love was just a circus Artie with New Directions: You'd be a clown by now Quinn and Artie: Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid I'm still standing after all this time Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind Quinn and Artie with New Directions: I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah (Instrumental Break) Quinn with New Directions: Don't you know, I'm still standing (Artie: Ooooh) Better than I ever did Quinn and Artie with New Directions: Looking like a true survivor Quinn with New Directions: Feeling like a little kid (Artie: Like a little kid) (Artie: I'm still standing) I'm still standing Quinn and Artie with New Directions: After all this time (Artie: standing) Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind (Artie: On my mind) I'm still standing Yeah! yeah! yeah! (Artie: Yeah!) Quinn with New Directions: I'm still standing (Artie: Standing) Yeah! yeah! yeah! (Artie: Woahh uh oh) Quinn and Artie with New Directions: I'm still standing Quinn with New Directions: Yeah! yeah! yeah! (Artie: Yeahhh eh eh eh eh eh) Quinn and Artie with New Directions: I'm still standing Yeah! yeah! yeah! (Artie: Oh oh...) I'm still standing Yeah! yeah! yeah! (Artie: Yeah yeah yeah yeah!) I'm still standing (Artie: I'm still standing) Quinn with New Directions: Yeah! yeah! yeah! (Artie: I'm still standing, I'm still standing) Quinn and Artie with New Directions: I'm still standing... Kategorie:Videos